Realization
by artisticmusicalwitch
Summary: Sequal to Treasures. From the end of the last story, what would happend if my OC told Dan (her brother) about the others them ignoring her then confronting the Brawlers about it? Well read and you'll find out how and what happends!


**DISCLAMER: I OWN NOTHING, BUT MY OC(S)**

_MEH_

**SAM'S POV**

School starts in a week and Dan still drags me to Interspace for meeting even though I've only been home for a few days. Drago says it's because he wants my opinion in the meetings still, but I don't buy it. So let's see what happens when I corner him and demand him to tell me what's up, as well as make him realize that the others are distant around me.

_MEH_

**NORMAL POV**

"Dan I need to talk you," Sam yelled up the stairs to her brother "And it's important!" "Ok I'll be down in a minute," Dan yelled back. "Bring Drago with you," Sam replied. "Ok," Said Dan.

A moment later Dan, with Drago on his shoulder, came down stairs and found his sister in the kitchen putting lunch, that she made, on the table for the two of them. "Sam what's wrong, you okay?" asked Dan with concern. "Yes Dan I'm fine I just need to ask you something that's all," said Sam with a kind and gentle smile on her face.

"What is it Sam," asked Drago who moved from Dan's shoulder to hovering in the air near the Kuso siblings. "Nothing Drago," replied Sam. "Then why do you need to talk to us then?" asked Dan while crossing his arms.

Sam sighed and said, "You remember our conversation the day I got back right, after we drop off Shun at his house?" "Yea, you said that the original Brawlers don't care anymore," said Dan while starting to eat his lunch. "Right and you know I'm right you just don't wanna admit it," said Sam, "and before you say anything think about how they've been acting around me, ALL of them not just the original Brawlers."

Dan stopped eating and thought about it for a moment. _She's right they all have been distant around her since Drago come back to ask me for help in New Vestroia. _"Your right Sam they have been distant around you since Drago came back," said Dan with realization. "Told you kiddo," said Sam with a smirk on her face. Then Dan's face lite up with an idea, "Hey come to Interspace with me today so you can tell them this and they can realize it for themselves," he said. "It won't be that easy Dan they have to listen to me first, and not many people actually do you know that." "Yea I know, but try to talk to them, maybe they will listen you never know until you try sis." With a smile Sam said "Ok you win kiddo." And off they went to Bakugan Interspace

_MEH_

**SAM'S POV**

Well Dan wasn't hard, but know to talk to the others about this. I just hope they're as willing to listen as Dan was. Well we'll see won't we!

_MEH_

**NORMAL POV**

As they got to the meeting room for the Brawlers, Sam was thinking about what she was going to say to them. "You ready Sam," said Dan. "As ready as I'll ever be kiddo," replied Sam. "Will you stop calling me kiddo I'm not a little kid anymore!" yelled Dan. Sam just laughed at that "To me you are Dan, to me you are."

Soon everyone filed in and took their seats. "Oh great what is she doing here," said Page with an irritated look on her face. "I asked her to Page because she has something to tell ALL of you," replied Dan with a smirk on his face.

Shun turned to Sam and asked "What is it Sam, what do you wanna tell us?" "When did you original Brawlers start ignoring me?" asked Sam. "What are you talking about Sam?" asked Runo confused. "I thought you'd say that," said Sam with somewhat of a smirk on her face, "Ever since Drago came back asking Dan for help all the original Brawlers have been ignoring me, think about it for a minute." The original Brawlers did this and one by one they all, with the exception of Dan, realized what they had done to Brawlers master strategist. "We're sorry Sam we didn't mean to ignore you like that," said Julie with a sad look on her face. "I may not have my Bakugan anymore that mean I can't still be the strategist," said Sam after the Brawlers apologized to her with some hugs going around.

Just then a bright light appeared and blinded everyone in the room. "About time I got free from the prison," said a familiar voice. When everyone opened their eyes Sam gasped with surprise and said "Leonidas. How…did you… get here, I thought you were trapped in the Doom Dimension? " "I was Sam, but Apollonir and the other Ancient Bakugan set me free so I could come back to you," said Leonidas while landing in Sam's open palms.

"Well I'm glad you're back because now I can brawl again like old times," said Sam with a small smile on her face. "And you feel like you're alone and lift out anymore," said Dan with his trademark grin on his face. "I won't say that just yet Dan. That's just something that may not go away so easily," said Sam, with her smile starting to fade.

"We can work on that Sam, you know that right. We just have to figure it out one step at a time, ok," said Dan with a sad smile on his face. "I know Dan it's just hard because you never know what might happen to you or the ones you love," replied Sam with a sad smile of her own.

_MEH_

**SAM'S POV**

Well I hope that the others include me more in the meetings and now that I have Leonidas back I can brawl again and maybe even beat my brother. Oh well we'll see what happeneds. BAKUGAN BRAWL!

**THE END**


End file.
